Shiki No Ai
by angelronin
Summary: When a kiss share by two friends that change their lives forever. This is story how Chie and Aoi fall in love. Part of LJ 30 kisses. ChieAoi AU 6-10-09 -Discontinue-
1. Haru

Author's Notes: I going in different direction for the fic. Sense this is AU and the characters aren't HiME so it set in the real world and following Chie and Aoi's developing relationship in realistic route.

Disclaimer: The characters of Mai-Hime I don't claim ownship of them they're part of Sunnrise and Bandai Entrainment. My OC Haruki I claim ownership.

On her first day of new school at Fuka Academy, Aoi is adjusting living away from home and feeling nervous about making first impressions on her new classmates.

While she wander on campus looking for the class room where she is assign to Aoi walk into somebody.

"Oh excuse I'm so sorry bump into you. I trying find my way around this place it so confusing." Say Aoi sheepishly.

"Oh I don't mind the company I just observing some students for some juicy gossip. I forget to tell my name is Harada Chie and what yours cute girl?" Ask Chie.

"My name is Senoh Aoi and I start attend today and can't find the building where I have attending class."

"I know where at right over there to your left. The class should start about few minutes now."

Aoi hurry up to her class before the homeroom teacher arrives there. After she made it to the room she is patiently waiting for the teacher.

"Hello class we have a new student who attending our wonderful Fuka Academy, Senoh Aoi whom from Hiraizumi."

Aoi felt a little timid at blackboard to giving details about her likes, dislikes, her hobbies.

After a few minutes plus she explain what part prefecture she from, her family and what expect from learning her class.

Aoi sat down the sit she assign to by the teacher. After few classes from her room lunch came to and Aoi start eating on field.

"Hello Aoi how classes like?" Chie is asking her. "Well is little hard for me and the teachers a tad boring but I interest in rumors around school and gossip. I taking pictures with my cell phone that my hobby."

"Why you're telling me this? I just only start here."

"You seem an interesting person and cute I add it. Mean you not part of Fujino harem yet and she already has couple of junior high school girls part of her harem. She has air of some elegance about her and has odd seduction quality around her." Chie was thinking about something.

"She has own harem with some girls in it?" Aoi is confused. "I never heard a girl having her own harem involving other girls. She could be a lesbian?"

"Well that subjective and we never know yet but it common for high school girls have crushes on other girls. Beside most girls will find boyfriends before graduating."

Aoi was a midst in deep thought and Chie broke her concentration. "We better hurry up before we giving in trouble for missing the bell.

For rest of day Aoi is thinking about what Chie has said and the reasons why girls liking girls. She never have a crush on everyone plus the concept of being one not in her mind.

Few hours went past and start settling in her room when somebody came into the room. "Oh you are my new roommate. Please forgive my rudeness my name is Koizumi Haruki I'm 3rd year attending Fuka Academy and what is your name?" Aoi is a bit mesmerized by her new roommate looks.

"It Seoh Aoi and this is my first day, sempai." Say Aoi timidly. "I have get use living away from home."

"Aoi don't be too formal around me I don't like use formalities you could call me Haruki-san, Aoi-chan."

"Haruki-san I glad I met my roommate today." Say Aoi cheerful. "You ever heard about Fujino Shizuru-san and her harem?"

"Well there some girls have some massive crushes on her and there some fights over whom going join Tea Club where she's part of."

"They have fights over her? She's that popular? Aoi is wondering. I never see her once and girls having fights for getting her attention.

"She from Kyoto and rumor has it that she from very wealthy family with tradition Japanese background." Say Haruki. "Also her parents have big connections to the school so they sent her to attend at Fuka Academy."

Aoi thought on her opinions of Shizuru and thinking back about lunch that she talks to Chie.

A couple days pass for Aoi whom finally adjust to living on the campus and starting hanging with Chie. Anything seems good for her and some boys starting liking her. While her mind on cloud nine she bumps somebody. "Excuse me for bump into you I should pay attention what I am looking." Aoi offer an apology.

"Where you be careful where you headed. You also seems have good fortune recently and you're a junior high student? Oh forget to introduce myself Fujino Shizuru 3rd year class 2-5. My parents taught me some manners and politely introduce yourself to any situations."

"You are the one everyone was talking about for past couple days and the harem that you had."

"Where that true they're part of my little fan club but popularity is little shallow for me but there one person I'm interest in she just look like either a fragile flower need some gentleness or rose with thorns keep people from touching her. I almost forget to ask about your name."

"Senoh Aoi, Fujino-sempai and thanks clear some misunderstanding over perceive of you."

"Oh that pleasant name and I see are happy about something. Well time for me to leave." Shizuru left.

Aoi have better impression about Shizuru over past few minutes than first couple of days.

During their lunch break both Chie and Aoi are watching the clouds in the sky.

"Hey Aoi that look like a squirrel with a bushy tail. Over there that cloud look like airplane."

"Today I bump into Fujino-sempai and she seems a nice person. Also she interest someone but I don't know the person name."

Chie is briefly distracted by moment before replying. "I heard through grapevine that new person transfer here recently that she an orphan and her parents died in car crash few years ago. Now with money came from accident she's living in the dorm by herself. Her name is Kuga Natsuki."

Aoi start to worry and thought of her meeting with Shizuru today. "She did mention that she is either a fragile flower or a rose with thorns."

Chie took her glasses off to order think. Aoi is checking on her features. If Chie was a boy Aoi will probably kiss her. She caught herself thinking about kissing Chie she knew both of them are girls.

"Hey tell about your morning classes today I'm dying to know." Chie change the subject. This snaps Aoi back to reality.

"Honestly today just a blur to me and the teachers they're all right to me." Aoi is trying not looking up at Chie. "Oh no I go back to class soon!"

"Bye Aoi and I'll see you later sometime." Aoi ran toward the building.

At night Aoi was doing some homework but she struggle with her concentration and thinking about today meeting up Shizuru plus she start thinking of Chie. Her cheeks rose with crimson for thinking of sort thought.

"Aoi-chan are you ok? You seem sick you did have a fever?" Haruki was have some concern for Aoi's well-bring.

"Oh I so sorry I didn't hear you entering the room." She tries covering her mortified embarrassment. "I have hard time concentrate my homework tonight." She's lying. "These math problems are hard especially geometry."

"Aoi-chan this is social studies you have and you biting on the pencil hard."

Aoi caught what subconsciously she doing. She's nervous and getting distract by thinking of Chie. This is a schoolgirl crush on another person even they are the same gender. Her mind is wandering on Chie's boyish looks and her eyes that got her attention plus her lips are begging to be kiss. Aoi blink a few time to regain her composure.

"Hello is everyone there? You have that far off expression." Haruki is waving her hands in front of Aoi.

"Excuse me Haruki-san I'm sorry not paid attend to you. I got something on my mind."

"Oh someone in your class have a crush on you. Tell what he look like? Haruki is starting asking questions about Aoi's love life to her cringing.

"Honestly I don't know my own feelings and it kind complicate. I still haven't figured anything about love." Haruki raise one of her eyebrows.

"Well like this person as a childish crush or you simply haven't discovered the romance and the pain of love in one day but now just enjoy your childhood years."

Aoi thought over what Haruki have said before calling a night.

Next few days went in blur for Aoi while uncertain with her emotions for her new founded best friend Chie. After school she wanders into forest area of the school and find herself staring at the sky.

"_Why I keep thinking about Chie? Honestly she's a very interesting person and knowing school gossip from inside-out." _Aoi is musing on her thoughts

Before she continues, she stumbles along the path and finding herself watching Chie distance with curiosity held her.

She observe Chie whom was asleep and admitting she did look cute. As if her body moves it own as she inch closer to Chie and mere inches to her face. Without thinking she kiss her and few second later Chie wake up and find Aoi kissing her. At first she thought she was dreaming until subconsciously wrap her arms around her body and return the favor.

Aoi thought she was in dreamlike state she'll probably woke up by alarm clock and deny again of this fantasy. Her first kiss she share to another girl and confusing and conflicting emotions rose within her to threaten this experience. In panic Aoi push off Chie and ran back to the dorms.

She tries figuring it simple act of infatuate or something deeper. Aoi only knew what mean to fall in love. The perspective she found about herself still questioning her sexuality. Aoi is sorting out the confusing emotions battling within her.

Haruki is watching Aoi at her bed and wondering what happened. "What up Aoi-chan what's the problem? You doesn't look like yourself today."

"Well everything okay I have a bad day. Tomorrow will be better for me."

"Please cut the bull crap I sense something you don't want talk about Aoi-chan."

Aoi is scare that Haruki will react badly for telling that she kissed Chie couple hours ago. Also she struggle with her newfound sexuality.

"I hope you don't be mad at me. I kiss Chie today and with several different emotions I'm dealing with plus I don't know this is love or infatuation from school girl crush."

Haruki start to laugh. "Why you think this is funny?" Aoi sound furious. "Well starter you kiss Harada Chie the school gossip queen who probably starting rumors you being her girlfriend she can quite heartbreaker with female student body."

Aoi was disturb by way Haruki describing Chie. "But she seems a cool person and very interesting person also well-inform about the school and…"

"You got caught by one of her spells Aoi-chan." Haruki is grinning. "She has some boyish charms and if she was born as a boy you will fall her quickly."

"Why you are telling me this? You think some game playing me with. I don't like my emotions being toying with."

"Geez Aoi-chan I just only looking out for you and Chie isn't a bad person." Aoi starting feel bad. "Haruki-san I am sorry I still figure out I like girls or not. I want talk to Chie sometime later on."

A few days after the kiss both Aoi and Chie hang their usual spot. "Chie I need talk you about something and please be honest to me."

"Aoi what you want talk about? I'm all ears. It a rumor?"

"Chie no it about us and the way we-" Chie put her forefinger to Aoi's lips. "I figure you go there and yes I enjoy it." In rare moment Chie look serious. "Forget to pursue me it stupid schoolgirl crush at the end your heart will be broken."

"Aoi is staring at Chie stun. Hearing her dismiss what happened between the two and felt her first kiss meaningless. She grab on her head and kissing her with full force. After seems an eternity went pass Aoi broke off the kiss. "How that gossip queen."

Chie is wordless when Aoi went back to her dorm building. A blossoming feeling rose up between the two girls.


	2. Hana

Author's Note: I try adding some information about Chie since she's a minor character in Mai-HiME. She may a little OOC in this chapter.

Disclaimer: The characters of Chie and Aoi don't claim ownership of them except my OC Haruki

After few days an ago, Chie still was thinking about the kiss she received from Aoi. Even she told her forget about it. Since living on campus away from her parents for a year now, Chie find peace by not living with her dominating mother and her workaholic father whom she haven't seen months a time.

In real life no sort things called fairy tale ending. The prince end up being the frog, the evil dragon turns up a being misunderstood creature. Chie today found another love letter in her shoebox from a female student and she has figure out that she want her meeting at.

To her high school is a sociological test to real world what kind of people she has to deal and work with. She read the letter and Chie hates breaking another heart but she doing this doing as social service and rescue that girl from life's disappointments, sometime life is kind funny and kind cruel.

Aoi is starting her day by fixing some breakfast for herself and Haruki.

"Good morning Haruki-san and you enjoy a goodnight sleep?" She asks. "I made some pancakes with bacon and sausage plus toast,"

"Well Aoi-chan I felt like hell. Anyway you're sound very chipper this morning, you still thinking about Chie? She breaking little girls hearts all the time and she have a reputation being queen of schoolyard gossip," Haruki add. "Also she fancies herself as knight to young maidens in the school and has boyish charm making girls falling in love of her,"

Aoi thought a moment what Haruki have said. "So she a heartbreaker and have reputation that following her?" Aoi ask. "I am wondering why she doesn't want me pursuing her. She must have her reasons because she told me to forgot to fall for her,"

"You know today is?" Haruki charge the subject. "Today you have choose a club to attend until you graduate from Fuka. It going to be fierce and some clubs tend be aggressive in their recruiting drive."

"So they are looking for some new members today and it competition between the clubs?" Aoi sound confuse. "Means that Chie could join one of these clubs today."

"Well she can but I don't think she joining with some cliques I seeing her as a loner type and she has low opinion of popularity in high school,"

Chie is checking her watch making sure the person was on time. She feeling that she have to be cruel order shattering someone else's dream being with her. "You're here I thought you were playing mind games with me,"

"I don't care about your reputation or breaking a few girls' hearts in process I love you and please accept these flowers from me,"

"I admitting you are bold to declare your love to me kiddo but at the end is very painful don't push your luck,"

"Harada-sempai you never understand the way I felt around your present and you used have all kind confessions and girls throwing themselves at you, please paid attention at me."

Chie thought about how painful breaking this girl. She truly isn't a cruel person but sometime life dictate to stuff unrealistic dreams. "Sorry I'm not interest in little girls and go playing your tea sets," Chie left the underclassman stun and bewildered by her behavior.

Aoi entering the building where different clubs recruiting students to join to their clubs. "Haruki this is unbelievable and it looks like pandemonium today also very overwhelming for me,"

"It very chaotic here, Aoi-chan and don't get lost today. You're interest any clubs around here?" Haruki was asking Aoi. "What you like to do on your spare time? You have any hobbies?"

Aoi is thinking what she did like as a hobby. As far she can remember as a child she was interest in nature and during the summer Aoi used catching fireflies at night with her father. Those were wondrous times for her.

"Haruki as I can remember I want be a geologist when I was growing up." Aoi is sound excited.

"There a Nature Club so you can join them if you're interested," Haruki comment. "They're few rows down on the left you never miss it."

As Aoi walking down the hallway, she is looking for Chie amount of the chaotic atmosphere in the room. She hopes finding the tomboy around the area.

"_I don't know where Chie at this room? I want talk to her about the kiss we share," _

Chie felt both bore and annoyed those five different clubs wanting her to join their club and that after turning down another girl confession. Chie never admitting to herself that she cherish her budding friendship to Aoi through the times they spent together but life causing complicates by that damn stupid kiss.

Isn't she just woke up one day and decide became a lesbian Chie still struggle with her sexual identity add Japanese society expecting her to get marry and having kids almost at the age of 14 Chie too young being a cynic.

"Chie I finally you I have been looking for you over couple of minutes you probably tired of few clubs hounding you to join them,"

"Aoi what are you here? Today is too chaotic on Club Day and I want talk to you what happened between us on the other day,"

Aoi is noticing Chie being serious about the kiss share between the two.

"We need find a private area to talk and get away from this craziness of recruit drive," They left from the building.

Both Chie and Aoi walk through the forest to their usual spot. "Aoi we like fast friend and I'm aware you sort have a crush on me but my reputation following me since I start attend Fuka Academy last year. I try say that I'm saving you from lifetime of disappointment and hash reality of love."

Aoi digesting what Chie was saying. "First I already knew your rep, second you seem too nice a person to be cruel and finally you can call me a fool in love,"

Chie with her arms cross look Aoi with disbelief. "We way too young to thinking about adult relationships and we start junior high. You like those Fujino fangirls who infatuated with her."

"It kind true I like more than a friend I am truly unsure about my feelings for you. I may too young telling the different between adult love and childish crushes."

"Well this settles this little misunderstanding between us. We still can be friends?"

"Chie you did the kiss couple of days ago?" Aoi ask. "I enjoy it and it weird for share my first kiss with another girl. I want save for special someone you think I'm just a silly romantic reading too many shojo manga and daydreaming her prince rescuing her from big, bad dragon,"

Chie watch Aoi heading back to her dorm. Deep inside that Chie won't admit that she sort have less than friendly feelings toward Aoi.


	3. Sora

A month passes in current school year where students attending their classes. Aoi hurried toward her class voiding being late. _"I overslept and Haruki-san left without waking me up." _Aoi thought about her room mate. She got in at her sit before start of homeroom.

At same time Chie was at her homeroom doodling on some paper having her mind preoccupy. Chie is aware Aoi liking her and compound the problem in fact Chie found herself loving the smaller girl. That kiss awoke something within her; Chie is trying not thinking about it.

When their classes over at end of the day; Both Chie and Aoi are hanging at the usual spot in the forest. "How your day went, Chie?" Ask Aoi inquiringly. Chie is looking at Aoi's features and studying her face she caught herself. _"What happened to me?" _Aoi is seeing Chie staring at her.

"You're paid attention to me, Chie?" This is causing her focus back to Aoi. "Um I'm sorry my mind is somewhere else." Chie is starting mentally belittle herself. "Chie what wrong? You seem distracted. You have trouble with one of your classes; I can help you with tutoring." Aoi smiles cutely. Chie was blushing by Aoi's smile.

"T-Thanks for the offer Aoi-chan but I don't have ant trouble with my classes." Chie stumble with her words. Aoi is giving a soft sigh and start eating her bento. Chie watching the clouds in the sky and count the clouds in her head.

"Chie you never touch your bento at first place. You lost your appetite?" Aoi's words snap Chie from her reverie. Something deep within her like an unseen force making Chie walks toward Aoi and start kissing her. First Aoi was startling by Chie's actions then reciprocal the kiss. They kiss about few minutes or so it seems longer than that. Chie broke up the kiss and shocked by her own actions.

"Aoi I don't know what came over me." She left and ran. _"Chie why you're running away from me, you're afraid me?" _Aoi touch her lips.

Chie ran as fast she could with her mind in state of confusion. _"What possessing me to kiss her? I don't want be in love, I don't want experience the pain ever, I only want be alone." _Chie ran to her dorm and broke down crying. Her heartache when thinking about Aoi and she blame the kiss, she want seal these feelings up forever by denying the truth she loves Senoh Aoi.

"_Dammit! I don't know I truly want. I wish we haven't crossed the line. Now things can't go back the way it was." _Her mask is broken revel her true self.

Aoi walk back the girls' dorm thinking what transpire between them. She isn't denying her feelings for the tomboy she realize they are rushing and never considerate about Chie's feelings. After last month "confession" Aoi isn't sure herself that she's ready a relationship at this point of her short life.

The week went fast for both of them and the weekend approaching. They haven't either talk or hanging with each other after the incident.

"What the problem kiddo? I seeing you in a depression state isn't like you, Aoi-chan." Haruki is worrying for her younger room mate. "You two enjoy each other company have something happened between you and her."

Aoi stops what she is doing and looks at Haruki. "Me and Chie kiss for the second time and she initiative it but she broken it off and left." Aoi is trying to think a way repair their friendship. "I having mix feelings reside in me. I do love her? I want fix our friendship for my shake." Haruki thought about for moment. "Well you had tried talk to her?"

"She is avoiding me and I can't reach through her cell phone." Aoi is absentmindedly playing her hands. "This too confusing for me and I don't know the cause? It simple infatuation that she was confuse for love? Or something deep and indescribable emotion I'm experiencing?" She starts questioning herself.

Haruki was lost for words and can't get any advice to Aoi. Chie feel absolute miserable in past few days with her world in shambles add mix emotions and teenage angst. She was cursing at any gods she can think of for her damn predicament. Chie only want enjoy her teenage years without complication, romantic entanglement and clichés involving two girls are in love with each other never admitting their attraction or feelings toward to the other. She flips over her cell phone and found five messages from Aoi.

"_She still try to reach me, I shouldn't ignore her. I own her an apology." _Chie is thinking about her innermost thoughts. _"I can't mope around rest of my life and avoiding her. Sooner or later I have face Aoi. _

Aoi is walking to their secret spot feeling depress what happened past few days adding her own emotional anguish. She hopes that everything would be fine at the end but Aoi delusion herself they stuck between love and pain.

Chie is sitting at the tree. _ "Kami-sama must have a killer sense of humor." _Chie laughs at the absurd situation.

When Aoi got there she found Chie. _"What she's doing here?"_ Aoi start to panic.

"Aoi I figure you would come here to meditate about us. As I can see we're in the same situation please sit down talk." Chie is motioning Aoi to come over.

There an awkward silence between them either one won't initial the conversation then Chie spoke up. "Emotionally we are stuck between friends and not so friends." Aoi try figure what the hell Chie talking about. "After we kissed twice and yes enjoy both of them. Anyway you and I rushing into a relationship we weren't ready yet because we are young. I was confused with conflicting emotions with myself and I was afraid getting my heart broken." Aoi is learning this new revelation. "I'm a lesbian and I love you Aoi but I fear you rejecting me and ending our friendship." Chie is waiting for a reaction.

"Well you silly fool I love you both as a friend and a girlfriend I don't care you are a girl I still your friend." She is giving Chie a fierce hug. "We sort stuck between not quite friends, not quite lovers territory." Say Chie with humor. "Well you got Chiesexual by me, Aoi."

Aoi start laughing at her newfound girlfriend Chie's attempt at humor. "What is so funny, Aoi?"

"Your attempt of making a joke fails you badly. Chieseuxal? Jeez that was corny." Aoi is now laughing uncontrolled. "Y-You got me laughing now, I-I can't stop." Aoi is wiping her tears from laughter.

After they return to their respect rooms, Aoi is happily fixing lunch. "Someone is a very happy camper today. You resolve with Chie-san with your problems." Haruki was glad seeing Aoi after being depress for couple of days. "Haruki-san guess what? Me and Chie are unofficially a couple in Fuka Academy," Haruki nearly choke on the apple she was eating.

Chie is very good mood after holding love at arm's length with her friend and new found love, Aoi with the burden of world off her shoulders and finally someone understand the real her. They decide take baby steps in their relationship (They far too young to have sex yet.)

The joyous mood shatters when her cell phone is ringing. "Hello?" Chie is suddenly feeling angry when she recognizes the voice on the phone.

"_Hello Chie-chan you never call your own mother you ungrateful little bitch. Today is your father's birthday and you never call him and wish him a happy birthday. He finally taking a vacation to be here and you won't knowledge your own flesh and blood." _Chie silently hates her mother.

"_I see you greet your perfect little daughter today as usual," _Say Chie with venom in her voice. _"At this moment I'm happy living away from that hellhole calling home. You think I just your personal doll to dress up and parade around to your stuck up friends, mother I'm my own person whom I found my personal happiness and I glad I took the scholarship to Fuka Academy so don't criticize me where you're too busy chasing your damn fail dreams," _Chie slams her cell phone against the wall after turning her mother off.

"_Damn her why she always ruin what little happiness I have achieved," _She start crying once more.


	4. Ame

Summer break is around corner for both Chie and Aoi. They are settling into a daily routine of talking about their classes, their schoolmates, who going with who, and enjoying each company.

"I can hardly wait for summer vacation, Aoi-chan," Chie spoke. "I want visiting some places in Fuuka," She sound very excited. "What you're doing on break?" Chie is asking Aoi.

"I'm spending time with my family in Mishima and catching fireflies with dad," Aoi is going to counting down the days that she'll seeing her family again.

Aoi haven't known Chie that well since they start in relationship. She never mentions about her family and want to learn more about her. Chie is like an enigma to Aoi, an unsolvable riddle can't be figure out. They told each other some parts of their lives but Chie liked to pry others' business; she is a very guard person when about her personal life.

"Chie you'll pay a visit to your family?" Aoi hopes she'll opening up to her.

"I don't feel like it. They only care about appearances and sucking up to their conceit friends," Chie was uncharacteristically angry. Aoi never knew this side of Chie before. "Especially mother she rather stuck in her goddamn fantasy me being the perfect daughter than blinded by the fact she in self-deny I'm don't get a damn about her opinion of me liking girls I despise the heartless bitch I hope she dies!" Aoi is frightened by Chie's angry outburst.

"Chie you're scaring me, please calm down," Aoi spoke with her voice quivering. Chie come with realization that she was scaring Aoi and feeling remorse by her actions.

"I'm sorry for my anger getting the best of me just thinking about my family making me reliving the past that I don't want experience again," Chie want purge the dark part of her life.

"I'm forgiving you Chie but next time please warning me of your incoming rant," Aoi is sounding upset.

"Well you are opening an old wound when you suggest that I visit my ungrateful parents. I don't like being within the vicinity of my mother I don't want breathe the same air as her or seeing dad old and tired of the years being a faithful salaryman to his company. My life is hard and I hating part of myself living a false mask to impress phony people," Chie is starting to cry. "Aoi hold me and comfort me I need you," She whispers to Aoi.

Aoi is watching her girlfriend's emotional breakdown and it unsettling even for her. "I am there for you Chie, I won't let the bad memories hurt you," It starting to rain and they realize they forget their umbrellas. "Oh no! I left my umbrella back at my dorm," Spoke Aoi panicky.

"I'm the same boat as you, Aoi-chan. I am too caught up having a conversation of my favorite subject, gossip and wallowing in self-pity of my miserable existence called life," Chie back to her usual self. "Let's go to my dorm it on the other side." They ran through until they reach at their destination.

When both Chie and Aoi enter her dorm, Aoi find more about Chie due what stuff on her desk. "Here is my domain, princess Aoi." Chie was using her best prince charming impression. "The room is somewhat messy and you can move my dirty clothes from the bed," Aoi is clearing some space for herself and sat down, while Chie went to the corner of her room looking for something.

The curiosity got best of her, Aoi needs to know what Chie was doing. "Chie what are you looking for? I can't see anything because of pile of clothes," Chie found she was searching for and Aoi scoot over after Chie got on the bed.

"Aoi this is my keyboard I practice with everyday I like writing songs sometime depend on my moods." Chie is starting to play the keyboard with melancholic song with the rain in the background. Aoi is hearing the sadness within the song, feeling the pain and the sorrow. Chie is hitting few low-key notes reminding herself about how she have endure up to point of her life but now she found a friend and some more. Aoi was observing Chie and watching the girl finish her song.

"What the song call, Chie-chan?" Aoi asks wondering about Chie. Chie thought about it for moment before answering. "Loneliness of Sad Girl," She replied to Aoi.

"Chie I want to know the real you underbeneath the gossiping person," Aoi spoke fidgety. "And the reason why you're alienate from your family," Chie simply sat back on her bed and stare at Aoi. "You don't wanting know the reason Aoi-chan," Chie spoke coldly. _"She's sound so harsh that I don't believe it same person,"_ Aoi is musing about Chie. "The rain stop so I'm going back to my dorm," Chie didn't response.

"_Aoi someday you'll understand the reason I hate my mother," _Chie want crawl somewhere to die. Aoi went back to her dorm and lay her head down while holding a teddy bear struggling with Chie's anger that she witness today. Being young and kind in love making things more badly added seeing your best friend/girlfriend rather stay in dorms then repair her strain relationship with her family. This is the short school life for Senoh Aoi.

Almost every student from primary school to high school of Fuuka Gauken went back to their respect homes all over Japan for summer break except select few including Chie. She watched some couples taking walks into the forest and other areas around the school property. She so lost in her own reverie of burning youth and love, she didn't her cellphone ringing. (She brought another one using the money they have sending to her after she broke the last one by violently threw against the wall) Chie expected her mother to belittling her again until she saw the number.

"_Hi little munchkin how is school?"_ Ask the person on the other line. _"Shinichi I hate that nickname besides you're few reasons why I not completely estrange from my so-called family and you pretty cool big brother to me,"_ Said Chie.

"_Thanks anyway I know how you felt about mom but deep down she really a nice person it you past the ice cold exterior from her. Since you like taking pictures as a hobby even you want be an investigative reporter when you grow up I brought a camera as present for your past birthday I forget last year," _

"_Shinichi I'm very thankful for the present and by the way please don't break any hearts while on vacation," _

"_Chie you just a lady-killer yourself you probably have group of fangirls worshipping the ground you walk on everyday now plus your boyish looks making you girls fall over you," _

"_Shinichi please don't use flattery on me that won't work on me anyway," Said_ Chie deadpanned.

"_You are truly special munchkin and Aunt Rin says hi," _He hung up on her. Chie is very appreciating of her brother not having life beating him down and smiling at adversity in the face. A little part of her want to reconcile her estranged parents but another part of her said fuck it because her mother too into pleasing people then encourage her daughter to follow her dreams. Reality isn't like fantasy where decent people get rewarded with their hard work and assholes getting karma biting on their asses.

A month being separate from Aoi is unbearable even for Chie but worth it to stand point having a friend and confident ease up her loneliness and telling her secrets in near future. The first time in her short life she's genuinely happy.


End file.
